Jeanette Ayers
Patrica Jeanette Ayers (born December 21, 1984), better known by her ring name Jeanette Ayers, is an American professional wrestler currently signed with Global Wrestling Association. Ayers is a two-time GWA Starlets Champion and is the inaugural titleholder of the belt. Wrestling career In 2011, Ayers chose to pursuit a wrestling career after the suggestion of her then-boyfriend Maxwell Richards. Ayers then chose to join the Richards Wrestling Academy, serving as an on-screen interviewer during events hosted by the promotion. Meanwhile, Ayers decided to be trained as a wrestler, forgoing a career in communications at a local television news station. Global Wrestling Association (2013–present) In 2012, Ayers signed with Global Wrestling Association and began making appearances on Shockwave. Immediately, Ayers developed herself in being one of the most premier talents on the company's Starlets division, even so much so to be the first female to have gained a victory against every Starlet. Then at the beginning of 2013, Ayers qualified to be placed in a four-way elimination match at Inception for the newly established GWA Starlets Championship. At the pay-per-view event, Ayers defeated Bethany, Cassie B, and Rayven to become the inaugural titleholder of the GWA Starlets Championship. Soon Ayers had enveloped herself into various feuds as numerous Starlets on the roster dedicated themselves in the pursuit of Ayers and the GWA Starlets Championship. Two weeks after winning the title, Ayers was confronted by Cassie B, who had became the number one contender to Ayers' title the week before. Prior to their title match at the following pay-per-view event, the two faced each other in an intergender tag team match in which Ayers and her partner, Ace Montgomery, lost to Cassie and Chase Andrews. Finally at Chaos in a Cage, Ayers successfully defended the GWA Starlets Championship for the first time by defeating Cassie. On the ensuing episode of Shockwave, Ayers humiliated Cassie, whom had been pinned by Ayers in the past two pay-per-view matches for the Starlets Championship, until being interrupted by Cassie's friend, Bethany. Ayers was then placed in a small feud against Bethany, whom Ayers faced at the ensuing pay-per-viewfor the GWA Starlets Championship. In the weeks leading up to the event, Bethany called Ayers a "bully" and that Ayers had only risen within the company's Starlets division because of her previous ties with management. In turn, Ayers had demeaned the way Bethany carried herself backstage, so far as insinuating the possibility of being sexually promiscuous to "network" her way into getting a title match. Finally at March Madness, the bitter feud ended shortly when Ayers defeated Bethany. After her pay-per-view victory against Bethany, Ayers began a rivalry opposite of Jenna Sky, who had became the latest number one contender for the GWA Starlets Championship at March Madness and therefore penned to face Ayers at Annihilation. The two Starlets first interacted with each other on the ensuing episode of Shockwave, in which Ayers was on the receiving end of a post-match assault, who had berated Sky earlier in a backstage interview. The following week on Shockwave, Ayers returned the favor by interfering in Sky's match against Ariana, striking Sky with the GWA Starlets Championship belt and thus causing her to lose the match. On the final edition of Shockwave before their pay-per-view bout, Ayers and Sky faced each other albeit in a tag team match which Ayers and Ariana had defeated the duo of Sky and Amber Walker. A week later at Annihilation, Ayers and Sky finally wrestled each other for the GWA Starlets Championship in which Ayers successfully defended her title, though with use of many distractions. Ayers soon rekindled a rivalry against Bethany, who had been part of the Cyber Mayhem voting process as one of three potential opponents for Ayers and her Starlets Championship reign. After defeating Bethany on an episode of Shockwave just two weeks prior to their pay-per-view match, albeit due to disqualification, Ayers faced Bethany at Cyber Mayhem as she had garnered the most votes in comparison to Ariana and Jenna Sky. Ultimately, Ayers lost the GWA Starlets Championship after being pinned by Bethany. However, only a day after losing her title reign, Ayers invoked her rematch clause to face Bethany at the ensuing pay-per-view event, Battle Grounds, a month later. Unfortunately, Ayers failed to successfully regain the Starlets Championship at Battle Grounds. In the following weeks, Ayers was placed in a tournament to name the newest number one contender for the Starlets Championship. Having made her way to the final round, Ayers faced Jenna Sky in what ultimately became a deadlock and thus resulting the match ending in a draw. Benjamin Jameson eventually came out and stated both women would go onto face Bethany a week later at Independence, in a three-way non-elimination match for the Starlets Championship. At the pay-per-view, Ayers failed to win the match as she was witnessed Sky pinning Bethany to claim the Starlets Championship. A week later, a rematch from the pay-per-view was held on Shockwave as Ayers and Bethany became the first competitors in Sky's first title defense. Ayers successfully won the match by pinning Sky and therefore becoming a two-time GWA Starlets Champion. Ayers then defended the championship weeks later at Supremacy, losing the title against Bethany. Personal life Ayers lives in Newport Beach, California. She is good friends with Monica Richards-Malone and Miranda Richards. Currently single, Ayers was previously in a relationship with fellow wrestler and childhood friend Maxwell Richards while the two were attending UCLA. Ayers, a dog lover, owns a pair of golden retrievers named Summer and Winter. An avid runner, Ayers frequently competes marathons and has participated in the Los Angeles Marathon every year since 2002. In wrestling .]] *'Finishing moves' **''Beauty Mark'' (Go to Sleep) **''Kiss of Death'' (Running bicycle kick to the face of a kneeling or seated opponent) *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch **Arm wrench proceeded by knee strikes to the abdomen **Camel clutch **Corner foot choke **Hair-pull backbreaker **Head scissors **Implant DDT **Leapfrog body guillotine **Leg choke **Reverse chinlock with body scissors **Straight jacket sitout rear mat slam *'Wrestlers managed' **Maxwell Richards *'Nicknames' **'"Air Jean"' **'"The Essence of Elegance"' **'"The Queen Bee"' *'Entrance themes' **'"Prima Donna"' by Christina Aguilera Champions and accomplishments *'Global Wrestling Association' **GWA Starlets Championship (2 time) **GWA Award for Starlet of the Year (2013) External links Category:1984 births Category:American characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Characters from Tennessee Category:Female characters Category:Female wrestlers Category:Interviewers Category:Living people Category:Valets Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers from Tennessee